Digital Convergence(REWRITE IN PROGRESS)
by UACTrooper101
Summary: Former EDF Marine Sergeant Ryan Williams makes an interesting discovery while on patrol on the Aegis 7 Mining Outpost. This discovery, however, might save him from being influenced by The Red Marker.(Inspired by the now discontinued fanfiction Digital Spartan by ReclaimerofHell)


Digital Convergence

Author's Note: This is a crossover between Dead Space and Digimon. I was pretty much inspired by ReclaimerofHell's fanfiction: Digital Spartan, it's pretty so good go check it out. Now I'll be honest with all of you, I'm not that much of a Digimon fan, I may have watched the Anime once in a while, but at least I am enough of a Dead Space fan, and interested in certain characters, Renamon in particular, from the Anime to make this. Also, I am going to type this in detail, for example, the events of the Ishimura incident will have a specific date of occurrence, the weapons my OC will use are going to be an SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle and a Divet Pistol from Extraction and they will have detailed specifications. My OC will be a retired EDF Marine and his name will be Ryan Williams. This will have components from both the game and the movie Downfall. Not much else to say at the moment. R&R, Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Dead Space is copyright to Visceral Games and EA. Digimon is copyright to Toei Animation and Bandai. Only the plot and the OC(Sgt. Ryan Williams) are mine.

Edit 9/7/16: Story rewritten to take place on the colony before the Ishimura arrrives.

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

Date: August 12th, 2508

Time: 11:42AM

Location: Cygnus System(RESTRICTED SECTOR), Aegis 7 Mining Colony, Megavent 10 Maintenance Access Point

A young man clad in a detectives' uniform used by the CEC's Planet-side Security Forces was patrolling the halls of a maintenance access corridor in Megavent 10 while sporting a standard issue M6 Divet pistol in his holster. Now you might be asking yourselves, why would a colonial police officer be walking through the Megavents before lunch begins? Well, first off the man's name was Ryan Williams a former Marine for the Earth Defense Force who had retired due to an honorable discharge for medical reasons. The reason was that Ryan had been shot in the gut during a mission to rescue hostages being held by pirates in a residential block on the Titan Station Sprawl, the wound was not fatal and he managed to help safeguard the hostages. But the doctors said otherwise, however, Ryan was sure they made a mistake since he was still combat effective. Although he wasn't on edge he still felt a little uncomfortable that he was called to investigate an anomaly that was reported by the Megavent Supervisor after about two hours of spamming P-SEC HQ with nonsense about seeing an unknown creature. At first nobody believed the report but when Carthusia, the Colonial Operations Manager, had received the report he decided to have P-Sec send someone to check it out when in reality he just wanted the engineers to shut up and continue working. Ryan had been patrolling the Megavent for thirty minutes now. He had various questions to ask James, the commanding officer for the Aegis 7 Planet-side Security Office, but no answers...until now.

He had rounded a corner when he saw some sort of creature, the _creature_ was a yellow furred anthropomorphic fox with white fur along it's abdomen, a mane of white fur on the upper torso, a bushy yellow tail with a white tip, two purple symbols on it's hind legs, two arms with three fingered hands that had a claw at the tip, purple sleeves covering the arms, pointed ears with a tip of white fur and two blue eyes with black sclera and purple symbols under the lower eyelid. What Ryan was seeing left him speechless, even though his military training did little to prevent it from showing, he was staring in shock.

Then his training kicked in, he drew his side arm and aimed at the bipedal _fox_ wiling to fire a 10mm slug through it's head if it tried anything hostile. Even though he wish he had a pulse rifle, since P-Sec kept a supply of them in the armoury for riot control, he decided to just go with his pistol.

"I don't know what you are. I don't know what you want, but if you do understand Human English, then I'd suggest putting your hands behind your head and getting on your knees before I will be forced to open fire" Ryan said to the bipedal fox.

The fox turned and got into a fight stance and looked at him and gave Ryan a very cold glare which read, 'are you seriously wanting to die today?'

Ryan then realized that this Fox probably wasn't going to give it up. "I'm not going to ask again!" He said after pulling back the slide on his pistol to chamber a round. All of a sudden the fox lunged at the P-Sec Detective hoping to knock him out. Rookie mistake when fighting an ex-marine. As the fox was about to grab Ryan, he sidestepped the fox and slid his foot under it's legs and tripped the alien fox and gave it a swift chop to the back of it's head resulting in hearing a very feminine sounding grunt to be made before the fox was knocked onto the floor. Ryan then got onto the fox's back with his service pistol pointed at the back of her neck and said, "I don't think so!" And with that he hit the fox with the butt of his handgun and knocked her out. Then he took out a pair of handcuffs and used them to keep her hands restrained. "Uh, HQ? This is Sergeant Williams, I've found what I believe to be the source of the anomaly." He said into the headset for his RIG Link. _"Williams, this is HQ. What did you find?"_ Said the voice of, Richards, one of P-Sec's dispatchers. All Ryan said was, "I don't know, but I think I'm gonna need some help with this...creature that I found." After a moment of silence Richards then spoke saying, _"Well, I can only spare Neumann and Cortez. But what kind of creature is it?"_ "I just said I don't know. Now can you send me support?" He asked getting slightly irritated. And Richards soon responded with, _"Sure, I'll see if Jones can help out to."_ And with that Ryan decided to wait until his backup arrived.

To Be Continued?


End file.
